Mi Casa es su Casa
by Shana Hager
Summary: L is Real AU. These one-shots chronicle the relationship between Luigi and my OC, Evan Vidad. Read on to experience the hilarious, heartwarming and harrowing moments they share together. Eventual Luigi/OC. Rated M for themes and slash in later chapters.
1. Friendship at First Sight

**Mi Casa es su Casa**

"You must be Evan Vidad," said Master Hand.

"Yes, sir," said the Smash newcomer.

"Welcome to the tournament," Master Hand said broadly. "I am pleased to have you on the battlefield. Do you understand that there are rules on how to conduct yourself?"

"I do?"

"And are you aware that all decisions I make are final?"

"I am."

"Good," said Master Hand. "Now, how can I make your stay in Subspace as comfortable as possible?"

"Well, first things first, I'll need a room," Evan said slowly. "And I understand that you're full at the moment…"

"No need to fret!" Master Hand reassured him. "I'll be happy to get you a roommate! The Smashers here are willing to accommodate you!"

"Hm. Good to know," said Evan.

"I'll call an assembly this afternoon to get you situated," said Master Hand.

"Thank you. I'd like that."

 **L &EL&EL&EL&EL&EL&EL&EL&EL&EL&EL&EL&EL&EL&EL&EL&EL&E**

Master Hand floated into the assembly hall as the Smashers gossiped among themselves.

"Okay, everyone. Take your seats," he said as quiet settled in. "We have something important to discuss today."

"Does it have to do with the tier list?" asked Captain Falcon.

"No, Douglas. This is more important than tiers," said Master Hand. "I'm afraid that for the time being, we'll have to share rooms."

Gasps.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet," Master Hand continued.

As if on cue, Evan walked onto the stage, sharply dressed in a suit.

"Smashers, I'd like you to meet our newest addition, Evan Vidad. He'd really like a roommate to help him adjust to life in this tournament. Is there anyone willing to volunteer? Come on, don't be shy. He won't bite."

"Not that hard," Evan put in.

A gloved hand shot up in the front of the crowd.

"Evan, it looks like you've got a roommate," smiled Master Hand.

The volunteer stood up and joined Evan on stage. He was tall and very handsome, dressed in navy blue overalls and a bright green shirt. A green cap with the letter "L" on its center was perched on his head at a smart angle. His mustachioed face was aglow with the warmest and friendliest of smiles. Evan decided that this roommate was a Godsend.

"Hello, Evan, how are you?" asked the volunteer.

"My day just got better, thanks to you," said Evan. The other man blushed and held out his hand.

As Evan shook it, something in his mind clicked. "Hey, aren't you Luigi?" he asked.

"I am," smiled Luigi, elated at being recognized.

"Yeah, I never forget a face! I've beaten your game ten times!" shouted Evan.

"Which one? The one where I rescued my brother?"

"That's the one, L!"

Luigi was bubbling with joy. "That was one of the best moments of my life, rescuing Mario. I was very, very proud of myself. How about you, Evan? Have you ever rescued someone, and they gave you a little smoochie-smoochie on the nose and said, 'Thank you so much for rescuing me'?"

"Not that I know of," said Evan.

"Welcome to Super Smash Bros.!" cried Luigi, leaping high into the air. "I have a feeling that you and I are going to be good friends."

Evan beamed. "You know what, I think so, too," he said.

"Aww…" the Smashers cooed in admiration as Luigi and Evan shared a hug.

 **Please read and review.**


	2. Settling In

**Settling In**

"Can I come in now?" asked Evan.

"Not yet," came Luigi's muffled voice from inside the room. The sounds of a vacuum cleaner nearly drowned it out.

"I know you're trying to make a positive first impression, but it doesn't have to be like the White House in there," said Evan. He sat outside the room, his bags keeping him company. "As long as there's a comfortable bed and a sturdy roof, I'm happy."

"It looks like you have a lot of stuff in there," Luigi shot back. "I just don't want us to get in each other's way, that's all."

"Whatever you say," said Evan.

Ten minutes later, the vacuum shut off. "Okay, my friend, you can come in!"

Gathering his luggage, Evan opened the door and stepped inside.

"Wow," he breathed.

Two identical, freshly-made beds stared right back at him. To the left, clothes hung neatly in the closet, and half of it was set aside for the new arrival. Evan smelled air freshener and fabric softener, similar to the brand his parents used to wash their clothes in. Sunlight slotted in through the window shades, and a widescreen TV sat across from the beds. There were even desks to read and write, free Wi-Fi, and a free social networking site.

Luigi was at his side, catching his breath. "Like it?" he asked.

Evan could only nod. "You're treated like royalty here."

"Well, we _are_ the best fighters in the Nintendo universe," chuckled Luigi.

Suddenly, Evan's attention was arrested to the strange device on Luigi's back. "That's your vacuum cleaner?"

Luigi raised an eyebrow. "Vacuum cleaner? This is the Poltergust 5000, the best and coolest ghost-hunting device in the whole world!" He held out the nozzle for Evan to see. "It comes with fire and ice-blowing capabilities, as well as a Strobulb to stun the spooks so I can capture them."

"You're a—ghost hunter?" gasped Evan. "I've always wanted to be a paranormal researcher, but I chickened out. Turned to mixed martial arts instead."

"I was afraid of ghosts, too," Luigi quietly admitted, "but I won over it in the end. My big bro helped with that."

"Well, when I meet him, I'll remember to thank him," smiled Evan.

"No thanks are necessary," said Luigi. "Here, I'll help with your luggage."

It took about five minutes to get Evan's stuff unpacked and neatly situated. By the time it was over, it appeared that a silent agreement existed between the roommates. Distinct markers such as a screen, a vanity mirror and a shelf separated their clothes and toiletries. Evan knew not to go near the Poltergust unless he obtained its owner's permission. They'd share food, and eventually secrets, but a set of rules was essential for accord to exist.

Finally, the two sat side-by-side on the bed, resting, as Luigi explained how the tournaments worked. He talked about Smash Runs, Target Blast, Trophy Rush, the Home Run Contests and Multi-Man Smash. He extensively covered stock matches, timed matches, items, For Fun vs. For Glory and the choices of "boss battles". Finally, he offered to show him around and point out his favorite places and stages.

As Luigi finished, a white ghost dog scampered onto his lap and licked his cheek playfully.

"Hey, little buddy! Did you miss me?" chuckled Luigi. He turned to his new roommate. "Evan, I'd like you to meet my Polterpup. Polterpup, this is my new friend, Evan."

"Hey, Polterpup," said Evan, holding out a hand for the ghost dog to sniff.

"Don't worry; he's very friendly and house-trained. He knows how to behave in the presence of guests."

"So, adjusting won't be a problem for him?" Evan queried hopefully.

"Not at all," Luigi assured him.

Polterpup barked happily at the new addition and licked Evan's cheek.

"I guess he likes me," laughed Evan.

Luigi kissed his puppy before it trotted off to its spot in the room. He looked at his watch. "I'm free for about two hours," he said. "How about a give you a quick tour?"

"I'd like that," Evan said warmly.

Hand in hand, they stood and left their newly settled room.

 **Please read and review.**


	3. Getting to Know You

**Getting to Know You**

"…and this is the Training Room," said Luigi as he concluded the tour with Evan. "I like to go here to clear my head."

Evan gazed at the various Smashers sharpening their skills to upbeat pop tunes on the stereo. "Looks like a fun place to be," he pointed out.

A pair of bluenettes approached Luigi, smiling broadly at him.

"Hi, L!" greeted the female bluenette, Lucina. "How's your new living situation panning out?"

"It's going great," replied Luigi.

"He's—not giving you any trouble, is he?" questioned the male bluenette, Marth.

"Not at all," smiled Luigi.

"Guys, there's no need to worry," Evan assured the blue-haired duo. "I would never dream of harming a hair on his head."

"We don't mean to be rough or anything," said Lucina. "It's just that we're very tight with him and Mario. We're scared of people taking advantage of his kind-hearted nature. But we trust you."

"Thank you," said Evan. "I understand how you feel."

"We appreciate that," Marth told him. "See you on the battlefield sometime."

"Good luck with your upcoming match, L," Lucina said as she and Marth left. "It's going to be tough."

"You have lovely friends," Evan said as they ventured further into the Training Room.

"They're my best friends," mused Luigi. "I don't know where I'd be without them."

"Seriously, though," said Evan. "What was that all about? That talk about me causing trouble?"

"Well, you're about to find out, so I might as well tell you," said Luigi. "Some of the fighters here don't care much for me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the second player and they're bored, and seeing me suffer on their watch is their way of having fun."

"You mean…?"

"Yes. Ever since Master Hand created Super Smash Brothers, I've been targeted by bullies and pranksters alike. According to them, I didn't deserve my own adventure or my own year. They hardly bother me anymore."

"You should tell someone," said Evan.

"If only I could," sighed Luigi. "They have their way of keeping close tabs on me, and if they catch me telling on them…" He didn't have to finish.

Evan was flushed with rage. "What makes them think they can knock you around just because you're not as well-known as your brother?"

Luigi shrugged. "I've asked myself the same thing for a long time. But I've learned how to tune myself out to them."

"Master Hand is going to find out about it sooner or later," said Evan, "so it might as well be sooner."

"What makes you think he'll do anything about it?" Luigi wanted to know.

"He created this tournament. He's supposed to oversee the matches taking place here. He's responsible for keeping everyone in line," shrugged Evan.

"I'll let you in on another secret, Evan," sighed Luigi. "Sometimes, I feel like he really doesn't care about my well-being. I have reason to believe that he just allowed me to participate only because I'm Mario's younger brother."

"So if he wouldn't have let you participate, then Mario would've said no," theorized Evan. "If that's not a good brother…"

He was cut off when he saw Luigi's face harden, his eyes blue crystals.

"What? Is it one of _them_?" queried Evan.

He soon got his response when he turned his head. A giant reptile with claws and a spiked shell lumbered toward them, smirking.

"King Koopa," gasped Evan.

"Glad that you know who I am," said the infamous princess-snatcher.

"Of course I know you," Evan retorted. "I've played Super Mario Bros. since I was a kid! Anyways, what do you want?"

"I just came to wish Luigi good luck," explained King Koopa. "He's gonna need it."

"Not as much as you," Luigi shot back in a tight voice.

"I hope you're ready," taunted the reptilian king. "I've spent most of the morning practicing."

"Well, so have I. And I hope _you're_ ready."

"You bet I am. So, what are your plans after I beat you?"

"Oh, I'll just relax with some spaghetti, thinking about how I beat _you_ ," said Luigi. "And then I'll spend some more time with Evan."

"I guess Evan doesn't know what he's gotten himself into yet, rooming with someone like you," King Koopa laughed. Evan locked his jaw and remained silent.

"Really? I like to think he does." Luigi's voice was calm and soft, rather than angry and hysterical. This made King Koopa bored.

"I'll be waiting for you on the battlefield, L," he said as he took his leave.

"I'm looking forward to it," Luigi responded in a cool, yet eager, tone.

Evan made a face behind King Koopa's back, and then he turned to his new roommate. "He's your opponent?"

"Yeah."

"I must say, you handled it beautifully," Evan gushed. "People like him want their victims to fly off the handle and yell, and I think you knew that. Not once did you raise your voice."

"I'm just saving it for the match," Luigi told him. "Would you like to watch?"

"I'd be honored," said Evan. "I'll see if I can snag a front-row seat."

"Much appreciated, my friend."

"Don't sweat this, okay?" entreated Evan. "You'll do fine. And even if he wins, I'll still respect you because you didn't let him get under your skin."

"Oh, I'm going to beat him, Evan," vowed Luigi. His voice dropped to a whisper, his face glowing with determination. "I'm going to beat him."

 **LELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELE**

What Evan saw that afternoon heightened his respect for his new roomie.

The man who had generously made space for a new arrival, showed him around and gave him a quick run-through on how Smash worked—the man who smiled at him and showed meticulous courtesy toward him the moment they locked eyes—seemed to morph into someone else when he arrived to battle King Koopa.

Evan managed to get a spot in the front row, close to the box where Xander, the announcer, sat. On his left sat Mario, the elder brother showing his support. On his right sat Peach, mischievous delight filling her face at the prospect of watching her kidnapper get what was coming to him.

As for Luigi, he looked striking. Prior to the battle, he'd changed clothes. He wore a white shirt, a white cap with a green L on it, and dark green overalls. Evan recognized this as his Fire Flower uniform. His outfit choice more than matched the fire and passion he exuded as he unflinchingly stared down the fearsome Koopa.

To put it lightly, King Koopa, indeed, got everything coming to him, maybe more. He took pride in sharpening his claws before every battle, and as soon as Xander shouted "Go!", he bombarded his opponent with numerous claw strikes and made him bleed. To Luigi, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. In the past, the Koopa King had treated him like a joke. His favorite nickname for him was "Green 'Stache". It was only after their latest encounter on Pi'ilo Island that he'd realized that Luigi was as worthy of an adversary as Super Mario. And on the battlefield, he was going to make sure King Koopa didn't regret his decision to start taking him seriously.

As soon as he escaped the super-sharp claws, Luigi went on the offensive. A fluid succession of jabs, crosses and spinning kicks tacked on a heaping helping of damage. Green, gravity-defying fireballs rewarded him with precious seconds to revise his strategy as needed. His tongue flicked about his lips, concentration nearly dilating his eyes. Sidestepping his opponent's body slam, he punished him with a powerful butt slam, followed by one of his signature combo attacks which left Evan breathless with wonder.

As the match progressed, Evan clung to his seat and pressed his lips together to contain the shout building within him. It was almost as if he was on the battlefield alongside Luigi, fighting this monster together. But Luigi was doing just fine on his own, dancing and sliding, jumping and dodging, backflipping and cartwheeling, shielding and letting fly fireballs when he wasn't attacking. He did his best to avoid his adversary's claws and spiked shell, instead focusing on the unprotected areas of his body. One of his favorite things to do to him was to execute a series of breakdancing leg sweeps and follow them up with his trademark jumpkicks, karate chops and finally his fiery jumping uppercut. Another approach was to whack him into the air with overhand punch attacks, stun him with a flip kick and finally meteor smash him with a drill kick from above. Sometimes, he'd end a combo with his famous cyclone attack he used to share with Mario until the latter's was translated into a down aerial. He'd do it while airborne, for vertical recovery, or just because he wanted to. He breathed deeply and focused on feeling multiple hits thud into King Koopa as the world twirled round his vision. Often, he took advantage of his enemy's stunned state to start another furious and blistering combo.

But by far, his most favorite attack was bending his elbow, hand close to his waist, palm up, fingers together, building up power—and then launching his hand straight out into the first place he saw. Mostly King Koopa's stomach, but he'd go for his backsides, his throat, and even more southerly destinations. It was a move he created back in Melee, and he named it the Hand Thrust. In Brawl, he called it the Palm Poke. Nowadays, he coined this move the Super Hand Poke, and he held it in as close regard as the Super Jump Punch. He'd stab his hand at his opponent over and over, and when his hand got tired, he'd simply switch to his other smash attacks, like his hard-hitting headbutt, as well as his fast kick attacks.

Evan heard Mario and Peach's encouraging cries, but he hardly paid attention to him. He zeroed in on his agile, athletic, flexible and headstrong roommate, battling a reptilian menace twice his size, taking claw strikes, full body tackles, slicing shell spines and still getting up with a smile on his face. He wasn't wild about the way he kept slipping around, though; he made a mental note to go to the store and buy him some new shoes. But he ignored that in favor of seeing the defiant jut of his chin, the intensity in his eyes and the perspiration glittering and practically bounding off his face as he attacked, counterattacked and defended. His damage percentage was almost in the red, but he gave it no thought. Neither did Evan.

And then Luigi grabbed a big lungful of air and crouched down, charging himself. Evan's mouth dropped open as Luigi shot across the stage and slammed into King Koopa with the force of an 8-passenger minivan. He'd just witnessed the Green Missile, based on Pikachu's Skull Bash, but better because it could misfire and cause more hurt. He saw Luigi charge up his side-B again, deliberately aiming for a misfire. And he got it. He went flying as flames plumed spectacularly behind him, and when he hit his mark, Nintendo's kidnapper du jour might as well have been hit by a freight train.

Luigi flopped onto his belly with a soft "Pow-pow" and balanced himself there as his foe was sent beyond the blast line. He jumped back up as the now-angry King Koopa respawned, his calmness the antithesis of his adversary's fury as he simply dashed at him again and again and again.

Evan clenched his hands to keep under control, his heart knocking at his chest at the sight of his sweat-soaked friend returning every last savage attack from a royally infuriated royal pain. He sat so close that he could hear Luigi's heavy, deep, steady and whistling breaths. His movements were sharp, swift and confident. He made this villainous beast stagger and stumble as he tried to get at him. He hacked at him from the left, from the right, from above and from below. Then, he'd quickly reel backwards, anticipating a bruising counterattack. Once he reacted accordingly to said counterattack, he'd adjust his cap and look quite calm. The white in his uniform enveloped his entire body in a stunning glow, making him feel utterly heroic and utterly powerful. Here, he was truly—super.

Suddenly, a great shout cut through the air, soaring above the cheers of the audience. Evan looked around a few times before realizing with a start that it was _Luigi_ yelling like that. There he was, on the battlefield, shimmering wetly with perspiration and blood, flitting all around King Koopa, small strips of brown hair pasted to his forehead, fists flying in furious flashes of green and white, bright, blue eyes cutting into the heavyweight he was fighting against, his mouth wide open in one yowsa of a yell. And he yelled and yelled and yelled and yelled.

He could not stop yelling.

Somehow, his hollers _really_ set King Koopa off, and he hacked and slashed at him more viciously than ever. The audience was magnetized, Evan more than anyone. He'd always been taught that fighting wasn't the right way to solve problems. He was supposed to use his words, or better yet, walk away. His decision to enter this tournament was controversial to his family, to say the least. But being in Smash was an opportunity to release stress and aggression that came with life's curveballs. And the scene before him now, fists, feet, open hands and claws going hard at bodies and excited whoops from the audience, commingled with roars of bloodlust from the disadvantaged Koopa King and shouts of exhilaration from Luigi…

Those shouts were music to Evan's ears!

 **LELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELE**

Eight hours. Eight hours of one of the most physically and emotionally taxing yet rewarding matches in the history of Super Smash Brothers. Those eight hours were followed by an additional hour of Sudden Death, where both combatants turned up the heat, the sounds of falling bombs shattering the air. It was here that Evan felt the blistering heat from King Koopa's fiery breath as he sought to roast his opponent. It was here that the battle moved all over the stage as both sought to avoid the bombs, and select spectators found themselves slightly drenched by the fighters' sweat. As Luigi pinned his fiery opponent and fired off blow after blow, Evan got a good look at the sweat droplets clinging to his face and the side of his neck, glistening for all to see, sliding nice and slow down the skin. The droplets quivered slightly as his arm rapidly pumped. The shouting had dwindled to occasional grunting, and his breaths—harsh, rapid, excited bursts as his mouth formed a small "o" shape and his eyes dared his pinned adversary to try and break his rhythm. Which he eventually did.

As long as he lived, Evan would never forget the end of the match. When a bomb fell just inches from King Koopa, he fell to the ground, stunned. That was when Luigi went in for the kill. With surprisingly little effort, he grabbed King Koopa by his tail and began to spin him round and round. As they gained speed, Evan knew from countless hours of playing Super Mario 64 what was bound to happen next. King Koopa wailed miserably as the younger Mario brother continued to swing him by the tail until he was dizzy and nauseous. As for Mario himself, the originator of the throw, he was going nuts, further encouraging his bro and mocking his archenemy. Finally, with one last grunt of effort, Luigi let go of King Koopa, watching as he sailed off the battlefield for a K.O.

"Game!" called Xander.

Evan couldn't take it anymore. He jumped out of his seat, along with Mario and Peach, and cheered until his throat was sore.

Luigi simply kicked the ground.

Two minutes later, King Koopa rematerialized, looking like a pet whose favorite treat had been taken away. When the audience settled down, the results were formally announced.

"By a Sudden Death, the winner is—Luigi!" boomed Xander.

The victor pointed his fingers in gun motions toward the audience, adding a "Bang-bang!" for emphasis. King Koopa stood a short distance away, applauding, a sullen expression on his face.

Then, as if to make up for the brutal thrashing he administered, Luigi turned to him, smiling graciously, and shook his claw in sportsmanship. King Koopa had no choice but to accept it.

Later still, as the arena emptied out, Evan met Luigi as he headed for the showers.

"That was incredible, L!" he gushed. "How did you get like that?"

"Just practicing," Luigi said, a little bashfully.

"Well, you've got to teach me a few things, because you really gave it to that arrogant reptile!" laughed Evan. "If he's smart enough, then he won't come near Peach again."

"But he will," sighed Luigi in a resigned tone.

"He's not gonna quit, is he?"

"Nope."

"Good job today, L. You sure showed him," laughed Evan.

"Thank you for showing up to cheer me on," smiled Luigi. "I'll see you in a few."

 **LELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELE**

Ten minutes later, dressed in an orange shirt, orange cap and sky blue overalls, Luigi stepped into his room to find Evan setting a platter of sandwiches on the table.

"Hey, L!" greeted Evan. "I hope you're hungry, because I made us some sandwiches."

"Thanks, Evan," said Luigi as he made himself comfortable. "I'll happily try one."

Evan took the platter with him and he and Luigi sat on the edge of one of the beds. Luigi took a sandwich and bit into it.

"Well?" asked Evan.

Luigi said nothing, but he took another bite, and another, until he finished the sandwich.

"I guess you like it," chuckled Evan.

"That is so good," said Luigi, "but you didn't have to do that for me."

"L, you just fought your brother's worst enemy and won. You earned this."

Luigi blushed. "Thanks, Evan," he said quietly.

"You know, I don't like to brag, but—I can make a mean sandwich," boasted Evan.

"Well, one of these days, I'll show off my own culinary skills when I cook us some spaghetti," offered Luigi. "In fact, I might have enough for the two of us right now…"

"Sandwiches and spaghetti," mused Evan. "A weird combination."

As Luigi rummaged through his cabinet, Evan cleared his throat. "Seriously, though—what was going on back there?"

"Just adrenaline and heat, that's all," replied Luigi. "I've put up with him for years, and I was sick and tired of his trash-talking. At least he gives me _some_ respect nowadays and refers to me by my name instead of some stupid moniker. But he's got to understand, even though my year is done, I can still be number one."

"How come you were shouting, though?" pressed Evan.

"If you were in the middle of an intense battle, I'm sure you'd shout, too," said Luigi, and Evan left it at that.

It wasn't long before the spaghetti was cooking in a pot on the stove, and the two new friends were enjoying sandwiches and unwinding after a long day.

 **Please read and review.**


	4. Trust

**Trust**

After their dinner was finished, Evan attended to his toilette and changed into his pajamas. He emerged to find Luigi on his bed, rubbing his left shoulder.

"You all right?" Evan asked with concern.

Luigi nodded. "I'm just a little sore," he explained. "He sure didn't go easy on me. Not that I'm complaining, but…"

"Never fear, L," said Evan. "I have just the thing to help you."

"Like what? A home remedy or something?"

"No, silly. My family never believed in that stuff. Here, how about you lie down, and I'll show you?"

Luigi blinked. "Do I have to…?"

"Oh, no. Just lie on your belly."

Kicking off his shoes, Luigi obliged.

Evan went to the stereo and put on one of the CDs he brought. Soothing music began to waft throughout the room. Next, he dimmed the lights and lit a few scented candles to set the mood.

Finally, he walked over to his tensed, aching roomie. Slowly, Evan began to massage Luigi, starting with the back of his neck, his shoulders and upper arms, and then moving down to his back. Initially, Luigi was baffled, but then as he realized what Evan was doing, he began to relax. His eyelids began to droop, and he let out a sigh. With circular, practiced motions taught and passed down through many generations of his family, Evan pinpointed the stress areas on his new friend's body and skillfully worked to relax them. The hand-made scented candles and the relaxing tunes on the stereo also began to take their effect, and Evan found himself relaxing alongside Luigi. Occasionally, the latter would hum softly with pleasure, slipping deeper and deeper into the oasis Evan created for him.

"Just close your eyes," Evan whispered as he worked. "Close your eyes, and pick out a problem, the problem that's bothered you all day. As I work all of your tension away, I want you to picture that problem in your mind. And then slowly release it into the sky like a handful of balloons. Send it far away, where it can never bother you again."

Luigi's eyelids drooped even further, and he let out a yawn. In his mind's eye, he could see his hard-won match recede deeper and deeper into his consciousness until it was a mere speck, where his opponent's mockery and trash-talking hardly hurt. And then he was floating on a pillow of stars, Evan's voice lulling him to give into the drowsy feeling replacing the soreness and leftover adrenaline, his smooth, warm hands banishing the pain. His head sank into his pillow, his eyes closed completely, and his breathing evened out…

Evan continued his contemplative ministrations until he heard the unmistakable sound of snoring. Pleased with himself, he blew out the candles, leaving the stereo on in case Luigi woke up again. Then, he climbed into his own bed and stared out the window at the night sky, hoping that his best friend, as well as his folks back home, would make it through the night.

 **LELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELE**

 _Buzz._ Sleepily, Evan reached over and shut off his alarm before sitting up and stretching. The sky was light gray, the sun beginning to crown over the horizon. Evan slipped out of bed and trudged over to the bathroom, where he rejuvenated himself with a nice, soothing shower.

Now in a fresh pair of clothes, Evan looked forward to the day. Maybe he'd see if Master Hand had some matches scheduled for him. But those self-centered thoughts flew out of his head as soon as his eyes fell on Luigi.

Something had happened; Evan was sure of it. He looked disheveled and rumpled, and not just from sleep. His shoes were on, and he was splayed on his back, a light frown on his face. But most puzzling of all was the big blotches of sweat staining his clothes, a fresh sheen slathered all over his face. And through the perspiration, Evan could see tearstains. Something had tormented the poor man in the night, and Evan was pretty sure what it was.

Luigi stirred at Evan's touch. "It's morning already?" he sleepily asked.

"Yeah. They'll be calling us to breakfast soon."

Luigi sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Thank you for the massage," he said.

"No problem," replied Evan. "I see—you woke up in the night. Is everything okay?"

Luigi looked himself over, flushing. "Yeah, you helped a little, but…" He paused. "There's not an easy way to put this, but a lot has been done to me in the past, and those responsible creep their way into my dreams at night. So, I needed to clear my head."

"You were in the Training Room?"

Nodding, Luigi continued. "It's not just that match bothering me. People have done things worse than bad-mouthing me, things that made me bleed and cry. Their voices and the memories sometimes keep me up at night. Pummeling a bunch of Sandbags all night can really alleviate my frustrations."

"You seemed all right when I was getting ready for bed," Evan pointed out.

"I know. But then my dreams soured, and I jolted awake after a nightmare."

"My God," gasped Evan. "I wish I was awake. I could've comforted you. I'm so sorry…"

"I didn't want to deprive you of slumber just because I couldn't get decent forty winks," Luigi said softly. "So, I just slipped off to the Training Room, put on some music, and just let myself go. When I finished, I felt better."

"When you told me you were picked on—I should've known," said Evan. "Now, listen. You may have had to go through that garbage, but now that I'm in your life, I promise you—you'll never have to deal with that again. I don't care what it takes. I will find a way to help you through this. We're roommates, and we're together, for better or worse."

"Evan…" sighed Luigi. "You know I appreciate everything you've done for me, but—you don't have to go overboard."

"When I needed a place to crash after a long day of Smashing, you stepped up to the plate and bent over backwards for me. Now, it's my turn to return the favor."

Luigi blushed again. "I'm really glad I met you, Evan."

"I'm really glad I met you, too, L."

Once Luigi showered and changed clothes, he and Evan went to join everyone else for breakfast.

 **Please read and review.**


	5. Ready for Battle

**Ready for Battle**

"There they are!" Ness sang out as Evan and Luigi approached their table.

"Morning, Ness," greeted Evan. "Morning, everyone."

"That was some bout yesterday," gushed Toon Link.

"Yeah! That was awesome!" crowed Villager.

"You can bet your life it was," chuckled Marth. "L sure knows how to duke!"

Luigi blushed at their praises. "Thanks, guys. But really, it was nothing."

"Hey, Evan, Master Hand might have some stuff scheduled for you today," said Lucina. "Are you excited?"

Evan nodded. "Very. I can't wait to show my moves!"

Mario rolled his eyes. "Falcon would approve of that attitude," he said.

"So, how were things last night?" asked Peach.

"Good," Evan said truthfully. "I gave L a massage, and he dozed right off."

"I'm glad you two click," said Rosalina.

"Poyo!" added Kirby.

"What can I say?" quipped Evan. "I took one look at him, and I knew he was the one."

Everyone laughed heartily.

The sound of heavy footfalls arrested their attention. A very grumpy Koopa King stormed into the cafeteria, still bandaged up from yesterday, trailed by his Koopa Kids.

"Oh, boy, look who's here," sighed Peach.

"Don't make eye contact," advised Evan.

So they didn't. That didn't stop the Koopa Clan from shooting dirty looks as well as obscene and threatening gestures at them.

"I won't let them spoil my day," Luigi fiercely whispered. "If he wants another round with me, then he'll get one!"

King Koopa and his offspring were now piling their plates with food, the cafeteria helpers noting the storm signals and making themselves scarce. They made themselves comfortable at a table across from Luigi, presumably to harass him.

"This won't end well," murmured Lucina.

"You wanna go somewhere else?" asked Evan.

Luigi shook his head, halfway into his meal. "I'm good."

By sheer Herculaneum effort, the table managed to soldier through menacing glares, bits of food being thrown at them, and paper airplanes containing threatening messages as they enjoyed their breakfast and animatedly discussed the previous match and their plans for the day. They finished before the Koopa Clan did, disposing of their garbage and walking out without even looking at them. They brushed the food particles from their clothes and fussed over beverage stains as Lucina and Marth touched their swords and talked about pulling some strings to arrange a "meeting" with the royal pain.

"I gotta go wash up," said Toon Link. "If Big Me and Mama Zelda see this, then they'll be all over Master Hand and everyone, and my life will be over." With that, he took off.

"As a matter of fact, we should all hit the showers," remarked Evan.

And that's exactly what they did, with Mario and Peach, and Marth and Lucina sharing one, while the rest had their own.

 **LELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELE**

Evan smiled at his reflection. Nice, clean clothes on a cleaner body. Hair combed and parted just the way he liked it. He had this strong urge to saunter over to that kidnapper and show him that his antics were for naught. But first, he had to know his schedule.

As he headed down the corridor to Master Hand's office, four guys, all older than him, accosted him.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

The first man smiled politely. "Evan Vidad?" he asked.

"Who wants to know?" asked Evan.

"Don't worry. We mean you no harm," said the man. "We're here to welcome you to Smash. My name is Blaine Byrnes, and these are my friends, Adam North, Jim Owens and David Duvall."

"Nice to meet you all," said Evan as he shook their hands.

"We've been here since the first get-together in '99," said David, "so allow us the honor of explaining things to you."

"You're too nice, but another original fighter beat you to the punch," Evan said smartly. "He told me all I needed to know."

"Oh? Then, we're glad you're getting along with everybody," said Adam.

"Well, I have to get along now," said Evan. "Good talk."

Blaine cut him off. "Before you go, I offer you a piece of advice," he said.

"Okay…"

"We saw you yesterday. With that green dweeb. Take it from someone who's known him for a long time, don't waste your time with him. He's not cool, and he'll give you nothing but trouble."

"What trouble? He's sharing his room with me, and he's been very polite and courteous," said Evan.

"If you want to be in close quarters with a weak loser, then be my guest. I'm just giving you a friendly warning," shrugged Blaine.

"In return for your advice, I offer you some of my own," smiled Evan. "I suggest that you watch what you say about him. He has a brother, a Princess, and some friends quite capable of taking care of you if you don't. Have a good day, gentlemen." And then he was gone.

Evan reached Master's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Evan stepped inside and sat across from the Hand at his desk.

"Hello, Evan. How may I assist you?" asked Master Hand.

"Do you have anything for me?" asked Evan.

"As a matter of fact, I do," said Master Hand. "I have you in for a match against Kirby this afternoon at 2p.m."

"That's it?" whined Evan.

"Slow and steady wins the race," winked Master Hand.

"Oh, before I forget—I just ran into this Blaine guy," said Evan. "I didn't like what he had to say about Luigi—so keep an eye out for him and his posse."

Master Hand blinked. "Will do."

Evan nodded and exited to meet up with his roomie.

 **LELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELE**

He heard the screaming. He heard the voices. It filled his heart with hate and rage. And he knew the culprits, the four men smiling in his face earlier. Shoving everything else into the back of his mind, he rushed on the double to the scene. And there it was. David and Jim holding Luigi while Blaine pounded him, and Adam standing guard. Luigi struggled with all his might, but Jim and David were stronger, pulling his arms behind his back so that he was defenseless against their ringleader's blows. The louder he screamed, the harder Blaine punched, and the areas where there was bruising and blood were the areas where he aimed at the most. Evan's fists clenched as he watched. This had to be stopped.

Adam noticed him and gave him a falsely sweet smile. "Nothing to see here," he chirped. "Moving on."

Evan pretended that he was going about his own business, but as soon as Adam turned his back, he attacked! Adam yelled as Evan tackled him to the ground. Blaine whirled to see that their favorite activity had been intruded upon, and the other two were so stunned that their grip on Luigi slackened. The plumber saw his chance, breaking free with a twist and aiming a sound kick at Blaine's jaw, followed by his Cyclone attack to subdue David and Jim. Blaine made a grab at him as he got away, but Luigi attended to that problem by breaking Blaine's nose. The bully lay on the floor, grunting and squirming in agony.

Finally, Evan stopped punching Adam and got off of him. "You miserable brutes," he spat. "If I ever—ever—catch you with my friend again, I will not just tell Master Hand. I will tell everyone you ever loved, and then I will break your limbs. Am I quite clear?"

"Yes," whispered the four, shaking in fear.

Evan took Luigi's hand, and they walked away without looking back.

"Are you all right?" asked Evan when they were back in their room.

"Yeah. Thank you," Luigi said calmly.

"Anytime," replied Evan.

Luigi went to the bathroom to wash the blood off his face. Evan listened to the rush of the faucet and his roomie's slow breathing. Finally, he re-emerged, looking better, save for the swelling on his face.

"If they're smart, then they'll steer clear of you from now on," promised Evan.

"But they won't," Luigi stated solemnly. "As soon as you're gone, they'll come back for more." His fists clenched at his sides. "How about we head to the Training Room?"

Evan nodded. "Sure."

 **LELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELE**

Seconds after they entered the Training Room, Mario rushed over.

"I found out what happened!" he cried. "Are…?"

"I'm okay, bro," Luigi reassured him. "Evan helped me."

Mario clasped Evan's hand in his. "Thank you," he said. "Thank you for looking after him."

"Sure. It's what I do," replied Evan. "Does Master Hand know about this?"

"An anonymous bystander tipped him off. He's got them in his office as we speak. Like that's going to do anything."

"You mean to tell me they've been at this for sixteen years?!" cried Evan.

Mario nodded.

"Well, as long as I'm around, they're going to rue what they've done to him," vowed Evan.

"I know you will, Evan," beamed Mario.

"Evan!" called Luigi. He was at a nice, vacant spot in the area.

Evan walked over. "Yeah?"

"I'm curious to see your fighting style," said Luigi. "Let's spar."

Evan smiled. "Fine by me!"

 **Please read and review.**


	6. Hope Has a Place

**Hope Has a Place**

The bruises. Evan couldn't stop looking at them. A short instant was all it took for Luigi's charming face to become marred like this. A macabre mosaic of black, greenish-brown, purple and red, dark crescent moons under his bright, blue eyes and torn lips now pressed together in concentration. Sanguine tracks of dried blood were slowly washed away by the drip, drip, drip of sweat from his exertions. Yet no amount of battering could sputter out the flame within him, his face still animated as he sought to figure out the machinery of Evan's fighting style.

All morning long, the two men were in the Training Room, sparring. All. Morning. Long. Mixed martial arts were winning one moment, only for devastating and fast smash attacks and special moves to take over the next. Sweat-washed bodies danced and shuffled, limbs crisply lashing out at the other. Slowly, the Training Area began to empty as the other occupants sensed the swelling aggression. Mario was the last one to leave, and he decided to lock the door after him, so as not to disturb the two. The aura they gave off was so strong that Lucario, who wasn't even in the Training Area, wound up with a splitting headache. Some observed Luigi and Evan from outside before slowly gravitating towards other activities or scheduled battles.

With the entire Training Room now to themselves, Evan cranked up some aggressive, hard rock tunes on the stereo which complemented both their moods. Evan's shirt was pasted to his body, and Luigi's sleeves were now rolled up as far as they could go. The raw, percussive beats quickly infected them, and they showed little to no restraint with their sparring. They brought each other to the peak of breathlessness, but they didn't even stop there. Luigi's fighting style continued to test Evan's top notch MMA skills; yet even with the physical and mental workouts, the image of what the four had done to Luigi's face still smoldered in his mind.

Did anyone pay attention when they saw him like this? Had the Hands seen him like this? Did anyone take action? These and more questions volleyed inside Evan's brain. It was hard to tell which bruises came from the sparring and which ones came from the incident. Sometimes, he'd get carried away and land a hit on the bruised skin. So, he'd try to keep his blows away from there.

Evan distracted himself by endeavoring to decipher the moves he'd never encountered in MMA before. Overhand swipe attacks, low heel kicks, headbutts—even a flying rocket and a Cyclone. A few were slow and needed time to set up, so Evan took advantage of that. He knew how to parry and block Luigi's jabs and kicks, and he used his swift, MMA moves as anti-air tools. Quickly, he figured out that his roommate was his best in the air, so keeping him grounded was key. Then, he'd blindside him with elbow and knee strikes as well as clinches. He even parried and countered a few of Luigi's spearhand thrusts! Carefully, he watched his opponent for cues so he could know when to block, parry or sidestep. His clinch-escaping skills came in handy whenever Luigi attempted a grab, but his knowledge stood no chance against a stunning Ground-Pound. That was his most prized throw, and he cherished the many combo possibilities it presented.

What he saw yesterday was advantageous for Evan, too. Luigi was pretty quick on his feet. Whenever he slipped past Evan's defenses and took to the air, Evan used his forearms to shield against the aerial attacks. He broke out of a combo with a few lucky blows. Whenever Luigi missed an attack and was left in a vulnerable spot, Evan punished heavily. He easily deflected the short-hop f-airs and n-airs. His defensive maneuvers quickly discouraged the use of fireballs. Still, taking Luigi's attacks was quite different from watching an evil reptile take them.

And Evan's own arsenal of moves came in handy. His favorite counter move was a few hard-hitting shots to the body, leaving many offensive options open. While the goal of Smash was to knock an opponent off the stage, the goal of MMA was to subdue an opponent by hitting target areas. The paces were different, too. Evan knew how to deliver melee attacks to shift the advantage and to set up combos with a push-kick or two. In the air, he'd lash out strongly, immediately dropping Luigi back to the floor. He'd become known for his strong hooks, and here, they didn't fail to disrupt Luigi's strategy. With his nimble sidestep dodges, he evaded many attacks which would've KO'd most Smashers. He kept the pressure on Luigi with his fluid attacks, letting speed and power take center stage. But those attacks dealt some serious hurt, and he couldn't deny the sharp guilt whenever one of them drew gasps of pain from his sparring partner.

Screaming guitars, driving percussion, raw-throated vocalists, this morning's events and yesterday's match mixed together in a mad surreal whirl. They were hot and pumped, mesmerized by their contrasts and wanted more. The fans on the ceiling didn't stop things from heating up, in every sense of the word. Evan paused only to peel off his sopping shirt, freeing his long-suffering pores. His biceps, pecs, shoulder muscles and six-pack abs gleamed as the fight went on.

Luigi, however, was an excellent learner. Every minute he spent sparring with Evan shaped a plan on how to effectively counter him. His keen eyes recognized his opponent's strengths and weaknesses as he continued to take powerful blows. He'd bait Evan's disadvantageous moves for a punish, distract him with fireballs, or use the knowledge of MMA he picked up from watching TV. He knew what a push-kick was and how to dodge one, and how to follow-up his sidestep with a forward roundhouse kick of his own. He scanned Evan's ripped and shirtless upper body for the right nerve areas and tested his midriff. Though he continued to be knocked out of the air, he managed to double Evan over with his sharp blows. He wasn't nervous about going body-to-body, sometimes landing his trademark fiery uppercut, or dropping to the floor for a breakdance sweep. He wasn't stupid—he knew Evan was assessing the damage the four had done to him. But they wouldn't beat him down. Not for long.

Having finally gotten over his initial shock of the attack he'd witnessed and stopped, Evan began to take notice of the many defensive wounds scoring Luigi. He'd fought back against them, and pretty hard. On second thought, some of the four were banged up, too! Yes, the man in green had put up a whale of a fight against Blaine, Jim, Adam and David! But in the end, the four got the jump on him, culminating in the scene Evan had walked in on. He could hardly notice the injuries now, only seeing the mild bang-ups brought on by sparring.

They couldn't seem to get enough. One CD ran through, which became three more, and then Luigi broke out his iPhone and set his playlist to Auto Play. Their spar was further intensified by the greater diversity of tunes now blaring through the Training Area. He loved 90s dance, trance, Top 40 and oldies as well as Goth, heavy metal and even standards and 40s tunes. Evan never knew what to expect next.

Through the window, the sun climbed higher and higher. It was almost noon. The two were aware of Miis bustling about in the kitchen, preparing lunch; still they continued to go at each other. Once they had a taste of the other's fighting style, their appetite was insatiable. They felt the tension leaking away from their bodies, their foul moods over the stunt those four pulled dissipating. Evan sensed the feelings of helplessness evaporating from Luigi, and Luigi sensed the guilt evaporating from his new roomie. Faint smells of lunch food tapped their nostrils, but they were too deep into their spar to care. Evan's tan skin gleamed against Luigi's green and blue outfit as they went closer and closer, bodies brushing slightly. The man in green concentrated the most powerful of his blows against Evan's abdominal region, while Evan covered Luigi's sides and stomach. Luigi caught flashes of tattoos along Evan's skin, which only served to increase his energy. Breaths intense, the two men continued to pound and sweat it out, the music almost drowning out the footsteps of Smashers filing into the cafeteria.

Finally, just as they thought their lungs would explode, Master Hand peeked through the Training Room door.

"Hey, you two," he said. "Are you up for some lunch?"

"Wow, it's lunchtime?" panted Luigi.

"We were sparring for that long?" added Evan.

"Yeah. I love your energy, but save some for the battlefield, okay?"

"Will do, Master Hand," said Luigi.

Evan put his shirt back on, and the two headed off to lunch.

 **LELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELEL**

"You're feeling better?" Mario asked his baby brother as they and their friends sat eating lunch.

"I am. Thanks," smiled Luigi.

"What did Master Hand do about it?" questioned Evan.

"What he always does. He lectured them, made them write letters of apology and suspended them," sighed Mario. "It never works."

"Tell me about it. They're just gonna do it again and again," muttered Luigi.

"Judging by how you two hogged the Training Room, you were pretty upset about it," Lucina pointed out.

"That's an understatement," said Evan.

"As long as you got it all out," Toon Link piped up.

"If you want, then we can take care of them for you," offered Marth.

"Yeah," added Ness. "Luigi's our friend. Nobody messes with him!"

"Perhaps a Falcon Punch or two will teach them some manners!" Captain Falcon led the charge. "Yes!"

"You guys are so sweet," blushed Luigi, "but Evan and I can handle them. Right, Evan?"

Evan nodded. "Right."

"Hey, I fought Blaine this morning," winked Samus. "He's still in Dr. Mario's office."

Laughter.

"And Zel and I were in a free-for-all with Adam," chimed in Link.

"Since Blaine appears to be the ringleader, let's just say that you'll be free of them for a while," said Lucas.

"Yeah, we're here for you, buddy," smiled Villager.

They ate in silence for a while before Peach groaned. "Oh, boy—I don't believe it…"

Luigi tensed. "It's them, isn't it?"

"Nope. It's our turtle friend."

"What does he want now?" asked Mario.

"Probably a rematch," guessed Evan.

Luigi set his jaw. "I'm not even gonna pay attention to him!"

The ground trembled lightly as Koopa stomped over to get a better look at Luigi.

"Well, I see that someone thinks as highly of you as I do," he snickered. "If I see the guilty party, I'll happily send some flowers. And next time, they should swing a little harder."

Evan tried to hold his tongue, but failed. "Maybe they could've, if someone hadn't put a stop to it!" he snapped.

"Oh, right! I _did_ see you getting into it with those four! Well, when I meet up with them, I'd like to shake their hands and take them out to dinner, because if I hadn't been bandaged up this morning, then my boys and I would've done it ourselves without complaint!" He laughed.

"You need to leave. Now," Luigi stated tersely, "unless you want to tell Master Hand what you just told us."

Koopa suddenly stopped laughing.

"And if you want another go with me, then I can certainly accommodate you," Luigi went on, his fork tight in his fist.

Koopa muttered something and lumbered away.

"Well, there goes my improved mood," Luigi said after a tense silence.

"Hey, don't pay him any mind, okay?" advised Evan. "He's just like those four—ignorant. And if they persist, then I'll be on them in no time."

Luigi smiled. "Oh, Evan," he said. "How can I repay you for your kindness?"

"You already have," Evan smiled back.

"Hey, erm—could you excuse me for a second? I have to do something," said Luigi. He disposed of the remnants of his lunch and strolled out of the cafeteria.

His table knew where he was headed.

 **LELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELE**

Evan smirked as he saw the match at the bottom of the schedule. Koopa was getting his rematch, whether he wanted it or not. And Evan was sure he was going to go down twice as hard as yesterday!

"Too bad I can't make it," he murmured. "I have my fight with Kirby coming up. But I'll let him know that I'm rooting for him…"

Nodding to himself, Evan departed to prepare for his match against the Hero of Dreamland.

 **Please review!**


End file.
